Made To Love You
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Reamy: Amy and Lauren are fresh graduates ready to take on the world of college and adulthood. Along the ride they meet some new amazing people and are reintroduced to some from their pasts. Following them as they try to figure out life while trying to figure out love.
1. Chapter 1

I breathe in the fresh air around me. In and out. In and out. I've never felt so free in my life. This feeling is beyond words and I don't care to try and figure out what those words are. College means new experiences, new opportunities, a new life. After the break up and my freak family, I'm excited for a new start, this is gonna be amaz-.

"Hey dork! I'm doing more work then you and you know I hate work. Move your ass Rauenfield!" I was startled out of my peaceful state by my step-sister, Lauren Cooper. Our parents were married when we were 15 years old and still lived in Texas. Lauren, studying pre-law, and I, studying music and writing, are both attending NYU. Music was my escape besides donuts of course. It got me through my dad leaving, my moms three other marriages, high school, it got me through my day to day.

"Okay spawn, I'm coming jeez!" I retort after coming back to reality to assist my family. Lauren and I are moving into our off-campus apartment together. Shocking? I know considering our previous history were she hated me and I disliked her, were we didn't talk unless it was an insult. Now we are sisters and for her being my only sibling, she's a pretty damn good one after her pride, selfishness, and snootiness. The apartment was a graduation gift from our parents for being in the Top 5% of our class, fully furnished, 6 month rent advance, and accounts in our name for living expenses. It was a nice size three bedroom apart, the third being used for a work space, with a kitchen, fully stocked, a living room and dinning room connected, yet spacious, and two bathrooms in each room that is mine and Lauren's. We even have a balcony big enough for the small table and chair set for relaxing purposes. The only things to be shared is the laundry rooms and the swimming area for when it is warm enough for a dive. In short this place was insanely awesome. Taking a little over two hours to unpack most of our things, we all decided to eat out at an Italian restaurant we passed about two blocks over. Lauren and I both drove our cars to New York, while our parents plans to fly to their second honeymoon after they leave on Monday to Paris. Yup, three days with my parents... great. Note the sarcasm people. But I must admit, I will miss them. I have gotten closer with my mom over the last few years after her marriage to Bruce. It was rocking for a long time, but Lauren is a big part of our mother-daughter bonding... or daughters I should say. As for me and Bruce, it was awkward for years until he became more of a father for me than my own. Upon arriving at the restaurant, we are seated almost immediately and place our orders in record time. We have small talk before I feel my phone vibrate as I was just about to excuse myself to use the restroom. I look down at the Caller ID and see that it's Shane, and I excuse myself to take the call.

"Hey BLBF! What's shakin'?" I laugh at one of my best friend's craziness.

"Let me guess... Best. Lesbian. Best Friend? Is that saying back?" I quip back.

"If we are being technical, it's more like my LDBLBF. But enough with that, how's the Spawn of Satan?" speaking of his favorite frenemie, Lauren.

"She's fine. How was settling in at TU, everything go okay?"

"Yeah. I was the first one here, then Liam moved in. We're bunkies for the magical ride of college. Which is highly unfortunate because I was really hoping for a hot gay or straight, I'm not picky, guy to stare at unashamed. Liam's not exactly my type, but he's got the abs going for him, so I'll deal. What about you? You have your own apartment and everything, lucky bitch, how is that going so far?"

I give him the break down of the first day, the apartment, and our plans for the weekend before the 'rents leave.

"I am so unbelievably jealous right now. Well, I have to go because Liam is finally back and with someone I am sure you don't want to hear talk. So, I love you and I will talk to you soon," he says right before he hangs up after our goodbyes. He knows me better than I like to admit sometimes. Shaking my head, I quickly use the bathroom before washing my hands and bumping into an unsuspecting bystander.

"Oh, shit! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and – Are you okay?" I ramble feeling like a total klutz.

"Yeah, no worries. Are you cool? No damage right?"

"No. No no no, I'm fine."

"Good. But erm, you have... shrimp in your hair," she says as she reaches up and brush bits of seafood out of my hair. When we made eye contact, I swear my heart skipped a few beats and my breath hitched. She is just so fucking beautiful. Tanned skin, perfect pouty lips, deep gorgeous chocolate eyes, and dark silky hair with purple highlights. She was truly breathtaking.I am shocked back to life by her smooth and sultry voice, "You okay there Shrimp Girl," she smirks while I blush at the nickname.

"Y-y-yeah, yeah, yes, I am g-great, uh..."

"I'm Reagan. Reagan Ramieraz," she says reaching for my hand.

"Amy. Raudenfield. Amy Raudenfield," my clammy hands connect with hers and shivers go down my spine. I quickly drop her hand and we stand in silence, me looking embarrassed and her looking kinda smug, but super hot.

"Yeah, well bye," I say and turn to walk away.

"Hold up there Shrimp Girl," she grabs my arm. "It was great meeting you Amy," she hands me a card and walks away with a wink. I look down at the card and her name and occupation was written down along with her phone number. I look up just in time to catch her smiling at me. I smile back and make my way to the table.

"Shane says hi," I announce and conversation resumes while I continue to look down at the card cheesing from ear to ear. _Yeah, I really really love it here._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: WOW! I did NOT expect the response I got for this story! You guys are beyond amazing and I can't wait to see where this story goes with you guys along for the ride! This update is in honor of my mommy's birthday today, so Happy Birthday Again, Mom! This will be my second full length story and I couldn't be more excited for this. As you all may know, I am a huge ReaganxAmy 'Reamy' shipper, but I am open to all ships with the Faking It characters because I love the show. Not big on Karmy, but if you have a prompt, I will fill it no problem. And thank you guys once again, love you xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN FAKING IT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2

I wake up a little earlier than normal, well way earlier than any reasonable human. I really couldn't sleep because of the excitement of not only meeting Reagan last night, but also because today is the day we get to explore the school and the city. I sit up in my bed and check my phone to see if there is a message from Shane or something, but I stop at the name that lit up on my screen. _What the actual fuck?_ Fingers shaking I press the open button and slowly reads the message. ' _I miss you and I am sorry.'_ My heart contracts, but then I realized she isn't allowed to make my heart skip a beat, she isn't allowed to miss me, she isn't allowed to talk to me. I delete the message and toss my phone on the bed as I stand to take a shower. My mind couldn't help, but relive the last two years of my life as water cascaded down from my head to my toes. I remember the kisses, the hugs, the talks, the movie nights, the duets we sang, the love making. I remember it all and I catch myself just before a tear falls. She doesn't deserve them after all the pain she put me through. I can't believe I wasted so much time loving her when she was loving him. I turn off the shower head and wrap myself up tight in my purple cotton towel. Still wet from my shower, I retrieve the shoe box I keep on the top shelf of my closet and take it over to my bed. I kneel down in front of it and carefully open it, pulling everything out item by item, reminiscing, going back to when it was simple. Yeah, things were so simple back then, yet I was too naive to see just how complicated it really was. My eyes began to water and I quickly repack everything and shut the lid, having enough of memory lane for the moment. I get dressed and head out to start on breakfast seeing how it is now 6:30 am. _Holy shit, I got up waaaaay to early._ Just as I was flipping a pancake, Laur comes in and starts making the bacon. We work together, not saying a word, not needing to. We've mastered some sweet-ass sister telepathy over the years that comes in handy. Twenty or so minutes passed before our parents made their appearance and we all sat to have breakfast. Ahhh, the no talking in the morning is like heaven with a buffet of pancakes, eggs, bacon, donuts, OJ, and coffee. The donuts were mostly for me... okay all for me, but I don't have a problem so there. My parents did the dishes while my sister got dressed and I watched a tv movie, wallowing in my boredom, and texting Shane who has orientation just like we do later today. I was contemplating on texting Reagan or not, but I didn't know the vibe. Yeah, she flirted a little and actually seemed interested, but dating is so not my strong suit. I am horrible at getting to know someone, and them getting to know me and actually liking it. I am just your average, feminine tomboy, former pagent winner, _don't ask_ , who loves sarcasm, donuts, music, and documentaries. I never follow the crowd, I hate fakeness, and I am a full blown, lady loving lesbian who has had one girlfriend in my entire life and one boyfriend who turned into one of my good friends. Whew, my life is a story all on its own jeez. Anyway, I really liked her confidence, sexiness, and style. She was just amazing and all I know is her fucking name and where she works. _Idea! I know where she works! I can convince my family to grab dinner there again and give her my number and see how it goes! Amy you're a fucking genius!_ Finally after waiting forever, my family was ready to head out for orientation and I could hardly explain my excitement at this new journey.

RARARARARARARARA

So far so good here at my new home for the next four years. Lauren and I both received our schedules and are now meeting some of the faculty members as we walk through the school. Most of them seem nice and willing to answer any questions that we or our parents may have. Others seem like they will make it their mission to make our lives hell, but nothing can break my happiness. Now as we make our way through the social and activity clubs, I see a music table set up with a turn table, records, and a hiring sign for the music studio. I am almost in a trance as I make myself over there after letting my mom and Bruce know where I would be. _Parents. They panic if they don't know every detail._ As I walk over, I see a pamphlet that I am consumed in as I read about what they are looking for and how to apply.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually yes. I am wondering how do I apply? I don't care what I have to do, I just really wanna work with music and the studio if I can -" I stop in my tracks as my eyes make contact with the person who addressed me. Her famous smirk in place, I can't help but blush with my stomach being invaded by butterflies.

"Hey there Shrimps. Didn't think I would see you this soon, but I'm not complaining," she bites her lower lip into a smile with her eyebrow raised.

"Uhm, erm, uh, yeah. What are you doing here?" I somehow stammer out to the person who has been envading my thoughts since I crashed into her.

"I attend the university, hence the set up I got going here," she chuckles at my flushed face for asking such a stupid stupid question.

"I'm so sorry. Shit, that was so dumb of me. I mean of course you do because you're here. Unless you worked here, but that would be weird. I mean not weird as in a bad job, but a coincidence. Which isn't a bad, I don't think..." I ramble on and on while she just looks amused. "I think I will shut up now. I'm really sorry." I turn to walk away before she stops me.

"Amy, wait. Come back please," I slowly backtrack seeing how I didn't make it far to begin with. "You're funny Shrimp Girl so you get a point for that. And you're cute which earns you another," she chuckles which makes me smile. "It wasn't stupid to ask. I could have easily be working here, which I do part-time in the music studio as well as being a full-time student. I am a junior this year and I see you are a freshman?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am. My sister and I start next Monday. I am so sorry for my dumbass rambling. It's just you seem amazing, but I suck at this so bad that I didn't think you could genuinely be interested in me," I chuckle nervously.

"No worries. And FYI, I'm interested in case you were wondering," she winks. We then get into the conversation about the studio that just so happens to be hiring. She gives me the information I need to apply for the job and a rundown of what it's like to work there.

"Can I give you my number?" I blurt out like an idiot. "It's just, I'm new at this and I really like you, but I don't know how to -"

"Here you go," she says handing over her phone. "I really like you too, and whatever pace you need, I'm game. As long as you give me a shot," she smiles genuinely at me. You can't help, but smile back so I do.

"I would really love that," I punched in my number and we said our goodbyes. After making more rounds to greet the staff, we end up going to a pizza place for something to eat before we tour the city. When we finally got to Central Park after walking around for about an hour and or so, my phone starts to ring playing my favorite song at the moment, _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran, and I see it's Oliver.

"Hey Ollie! How is California?"

"Ames, it is AMAZING! I mean I've been here for a week and already I never wanna go back to Texas. I cannot believe all the amazing things I've seen and down over the last 7 days. How was orientation?"

"Good. Great even. I am super excited to start. I know I am not a school person, but I can't contain my eagerness. So tell me about the great city of San Fran," I smile at hearing one of my oldest friend's voices. I met Oliver in the sixth grade when he tried to pull up my shirt and I punched him in the nose. We've been friends ever since. From eighth grade to freshman year we dated, but were both harboring strong feelings for other people and decided to part. In short, we were both gay and decided to be friends. He moved to California to attend film school and get away from his homophobic father who let him stay in the house as long as in his drunken stupor he can use him as a punching bag. Needless to say, he stayed with friends, me mostly, to avoid the abuse. His mother was no help, so he moved in with his Aunt who he stayed with until graduation.

"So I met this guy and..."

"And what?! Spit it out dude!" I yell in excitement. Thank God we're at a park.

"Well, we have a SECOND date on Friday!" We squeal together in glee. Let the record show, I save my girlie squeals for special occasions and this is one.

"That is awesome! Tell me all about him. Don't leave anything out," I encourage. We talk the whole time my family and I are in the park, just catching up. I didn't tell him about Reagan because there is nothing to tell yet, but she did text me saying _'To make sure it's the right number'_ with a winky emoticon. I wanna tell Lauren and Shane first because they were there for me most when things got bad and Ollie moved to Denver with his Aunt Lisa junior year before jetting off to California after graduation. When we finally hung up, my family and I did more exploring including riding the subway and hailing a cab, which my parents weren't too keen on, but it's the New York experience. We didn't use our cars the entire day except for the campus tour. By 9 pm we ate at the Italian restaurant Reagan works for, where she isn't working tonight, before going home and calling it a night. Because I texted Shane constantly throughout the day, I told him I will call him tomorrow so my head doesn't explode from all the events of today. I went to bed with a smile on my face and a heart full of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' _Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy'..._ my phone constantly rings as I blindly hunt for it to yell at whoever is calling me right now! When my hand finally finds it, without looking at the caller ID, which I now know is stupid no matter how tired I am, I answer the call.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is? I am sleeping here!" I whisper-shout, mindful of my parents.

"Amy?" the caller says which wakes me up at full attention. _What the hell?_

"What do you want?" I say tiredly, pissed at myself for not looking at the damn Caller ID.

"I miss you. I just wanted to talk for a second." She sniffles, "it's great to hear your voice Ames."

"Listen carefully okay. Me not returning your calls and texts and emails, should clue you in to the fact that I don't want to talk to you. I am 100% done with you and I really want you to not bother me anymore," my words are as polite as they can be considering the situation, but my tone... not so much.

"L-look, Amy I know I fucked up. I rr-r-really really did, but I m-miss my best friend. Can I please h-h-have my best friend b-back?" she pleaded through her sobs.

"You stopped being my best friend when you fucking lied to me! Had you broken up with me as soon as you realized you didn't love me the same anymore, yeah maybe we could have stayed friends no matter how much it hurt. But to fucking cheat on me while pretending to love me was and is the ultimate low and we will NEVER be anything again. Don't you get it, I am DONE with you for good and I mean that. So do both of us a favor. Go and live your merry little life with the guy of your dreams and leave me the hell alone," I raised my voice as tears started to leak before I hung up the phone. I look at the time, 4 am in the fucking morning, I take a few deep breathes and began to sob for all the pain, all the memories, and all the love that I once shared with someone who I once saw as my everything. I weep for what feels like hours with my head buried in my hands. Uncontrollable sobs wreck my body as I feel a hand rub up and down my back. I look up and see the one person I need more than anything right now, Lauren, who just looks at me and immediately knows. She pulls me into her embrace and lets me cry for the first time since we broke up. For every time that I surpressed the tears and the anger and the sadness, I cried until I fell asleep in my sister's arms.

RARARARARARARARA

It's now Sunday morning, the morning where our parents leave for their second honeymoon. I am honestly gonna miss them, but I am so glad for the sense of freedom. Friday was really rough after the phone call and Lauren staying with me the rest of the night. By Saturday, I was such a mess that I didn't want to get out of bed or talk to anyone. Thanks to Lauren, she hung out with our parents alone while I stayed in bed and slept most of the day away. That is until dinner where my mom dragged me out of bed since it was their last night here. For the most part it was fun, but I just kept thinking about that call and how pissed it made me to the point of reliving everything over and over in my head. She seriously ruined this for me, the feeling of freedom I once had has been tampered with and now I am just existing once again. My mom cooks breakfast for us all that morning, sighting that it will be the last time she cooks for her babies for a while. _Dramatic much mom?_ After eating, we all just sit around and do some 'family bonding' with television and small talk. I start my new job on Tuesday at the library, and Laur at the coffee shop on Monday. As we speak we are driving our parents to the airport in order to be on time for their flight. Finally pulling into the lot, we say our goodbyes at the door.

"Oh, my babies! You're just growing up way to fast!" Farrah cried as she hugged me to death.

"Mom. Mom. MOM! We will see you in a little under three months for Thanksgiving. Don't cry," I say wiggling out of her surprisingly strong hold.

"I know, but I just gonna miss my girls so much," she sobs. It took a while for my mom and I to get to this place we are at. After dad left, and the other two almost husbands, and me coming out, it hasn't always been easy. However, I am very much glad that every thing worked out for us. I stand there, looking at my mom, who has been the only parent I've ever known, and I get teary eyed.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom," I say before grabbing her into another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too honey, so much," she kisses the side of my head. When we finally break apart, we switch and say our goodbyes to Bruce and Lauren.

"Well, thank you for everything and I'm gonna miss you..." I say hugging Bruce. "Dad." I feel him hug a little tighter at the mention of the word. After our sentimental moments, we watch them leave, and it's pretty bittersweet. Lauren and I decide to go to lunch after leaving the airport at a small cafe close to the apartment. We start off on light subjects, until she brings up that night.

"What happened Ames?" she starts off gentle yet firm.

"I was sleep and I didn't look at the Caller ID before answering to yell at whoever the hell was calling to wake me up. I thought it might be Ollie, seeing how we have a time difference, but I heard her voice and just felt... trapped," I sigh deeply in frustration. _Why the hell did she have to call?_

"What did she say that made you finally break? I mean I know you were a reserved mess when it all happened, but Shane and I both have been waiting for this moment. I am glad it happened because it really needed to Raudenfield," she chuckles trying to lighten the mood. I smile and chuckle myself because of the attempt.

"Oh you know the usual. I miss you, I'm sorry, can we be friends. The things is if she wouldn't have lied and cheated, we probably could've been friends again. Not the same way, but I would have tried, but she really played me and I have no interest being apart of that. I am just so tired of thinking about all this and dealing with it. I am looking forward to school, work, living with you, and hopefully dating again," I say taking a sip of my water.

"I know what you mean. After everything we've both been through, we can stand for a little happiness," she agrees.

"Here, here. To our family, our success, our futures, and our happiness," we clack glasses before bursting into laughter. This is all I need, this moment where nothing matters but us. We idly talk about schedules, plans, and whatnot before I look towards the door and see her walking in, except she is not alone. Her arm's linked with a tall blonde, looking rather intimate with the touching, laughter, and closeness in general. My heart doesn't break, but it does skip a beat. Lauren picks up on my current mood and gives me a curious look.

"Reagan," is all I say before the girl in question locks eyes with me and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is shorter than I would like, sorry, and I am so sorry for taking forever to update. Reamy date is in the next chapter because I'm evil ;) lol naw, but I didn't want to overwhelm this chapter with so much fluffy goodness. So here I am thanking you endlessly for not giving up on me xoxoxo I love you guys, and so much more to come, I promise, enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN :(

Chapter 4

"Hi, Amy! Didn't think I would run into you here," she stops right in front of our table with her _friend_ in tow.

"Just having lunch with my sister," I say a bit more of an edge then I intended, but I once again felt played.

"Lauren. Reagan. Reagan. Lauren." I introduced in a trying to hard to not care gesture. They shake hands and then the other girl steps forward, something flips in my stomach. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Reagan raise her eyebrow in curiosity at my behavior.

"Rhi, I would like you to meet Amy and her sister Lauren. Amy, Lauren, this is Rhiannon," she looks pointedly at me with her famous smirk that made me weak in the knees, "my sister." I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I see Reagan chuckle at what she picked up as my jealousy.

"You guys can join us if you want," invited Lauren. Reagan looks to me for confirmation and once I gave it with a single nod, her and her sister take a seat,

"Jealous," she whispers next to me, which earned her an eyeroll. After about an hour or so of eating, chatting, and flirting between Reagan and I, we call it a day seeing how Laur had to work and I had a meeting with my counselor early tomorrow. We exchange numbers (Reagan and I already did that) and goodbyes and went our separate ways with promises of a date for the upcoming weekend. Things are definitely looking up since the whole phone incident.

RARARARARARARARA

Work. Date. Are the only things occupying my mind when I went to bed that Thursday night. The week kind of flew by with work, preparing for the first day on Monday, and nonstop texting Reagan, Shane, and Oliver. I was lucky enough to wipe her from my thoughts thanks to Lauren and later Reagan who consumed my every thought. I also became really good friends with Rhiannon, we had a lot in common. She is a beautiful blond that is two years older than Reagan. They have a few similarities, but are otherwise completely different people with different personalities. Rhi is goofy, outgoing, and friendly, whereas Reagan is more reserved, sultry, and mysterious. I really really like Reagan and cannot wait for our upcoming date. This is my third day of work and I love it so far, it's really not bad, considering it being a new state and city, new territory. Reagan's lived up to her word and our date is tomorrow night and I am so excited. It's not everyday you get asked out by a funny, smart, witty, cool, and don't forget beautiful older woman. It may be two years, but I have a feeling her maturity level was developed early. So far my time in my new state, new city was starting to look up after the minor set back. I glanced around the building, everyone was occupied in their own elements, so I decided to read a little to pass the time. A few moments into the good part of my reading, someone approaches the desk. I quickly save my place, and welcome the new customer before even looking up.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Their was a hesitant pause before I hear a voice I haven't heard since my junior year of high school.

"Amy?" My head shoots up with the quickness leaving me surprised I didn't break my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I ask beyond curious, with a calm tone.

"School. I uhm, asked for a transfer so that I could finish school for my law degree. It was my major before my parents died. Anyway, it's funny seeing you here, I thought you were only interested in music and music alone," he chuckles nervously.

"I am, but gotta pay the bills on the way to following my dreams. Are you looking for her?" I say getting right to the point, no need beating around the bush. He looks down with a sheepish expression, avoiding my determined stare.

"Not particularly. I was hoping to someday bump into her, but I'm NOT seeking her out. This really was a coincidence seeing you," he explains. I can recognize the honesty and sincerity in his voice and eyes. I grab his books to check him out before ripping a piece of scrap paper and scribbling down our address.

"You better have one hell of an apology and groveling plan all laid out. I won't be there because I have plans, she should be home around six or so, be prepared for any and everything Lauren," I say handing him his things and the paper.

He turns to walk away, "Oh, and it's me and you if something goes wrong. Don't hurt her again Theo."

He turns and gives me a smile, "I love her," he says before he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi my lovelies! Here's a new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! I love the support and love you guys always send! Love you guys xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT THE IDEA :)

Chapter 5 Lauren's POV

Today has been long and hard. My car got a flat, had to catch a cab, work was super busy, broke a heel, and I am starving because I had to skip lunch. Overall, today was just rotten, but I must admit, I love our new home. When I finally get home after catching the cab to the towing yard where my car was, all I want to do is eat, do a little relaxing, and then bed. The last thing I need is a distraction from doing just that. Thank God is out her date, so I don't expect her until much later. I fix me something quick to eat with a glass of juice, and I plop down in front of the television. Twenty or so minutes into the tv movie I am watching and the door bell rings. _Ughhh, what I say about those damn distractions._ I am in no hurry to answer that door seeing how the peace I had was is now being broken. At my own pace I finally make it over to the door and when I pull it open, my heart skips a beat, nostrils flare, and my mind races.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Amy's POV

I was set to meet Reagan at a nice intimate restaurant, not too far from town, but far enough to be alone. Upon arrival, I see Reagan waiting by the door looking absolutely beautiful in a knee length red dress with black leggings. She looks stunning and when she finally spots me walking through the door, she smiles that gorgeous smile at me.

"Amy, hi," she walks over to greet me.

"Hey Reagan. You didn't have to wait," I say stepping forward for a quick hug.

"I wanted to, and you look gorgeous by the way," she says hugging back.

"You too." Just then the hostess comes back to show us to our seats.

"So Ames, how was your day?" she starts off conversation while overlooking the menu. That starts an interesting about how my sister may kill me after setting her up with her surprise visit. The waiter comes around to take our orders, and once he leaves, we resume getting to know each other. I told her all about my dad and my mom marrying a few years ago, went into depth how Lauren was a bitch, but is now the best friend and sister I could ever ask for. I learned from her that she was born of an affair, which is how she's only two years younger than Rhiannon. She also has an older and older brother, Ryan and Ryder, born to her father and Rhiannon's mother. Apparently her dad went back to his wife, and left her and her mother alone until her step-dad came along. Her mother then had twin girls, Analise and Adrian, who are now 14 years old. So she comes from a big family, but is closest to her older brother and Rhiannon. Once she came out to her family, her parents, though still loved her, kind of distanced themselves including her other three siblings. When our food finally came, we switched topics to talk about school, majors, aspirations, and I was both excited and amazed that our life goals were so similar. Overall the night was amazing filled with endless conversation, flirty banter, and a romantic atmosphere. When it was time to leave, I was so very reluctant to say goodbye.

"How about a walk? Not too fair, but it's nice out and I honestly don't wanna say goodbye just yet," I admit.

"I would love that." We walked in silence, not uncomfortable, with our hands intertwined and just strolled looking at the beautiful sights around us.

"Tonight was amazing, so thank you Rea," I break the peaceful pregnant silence.

"No thank you, this has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time," she smiles at me.

"You don't even know," I chuckle at her, my mind reliving the last week. "But do you know what will make this night perfect?"

"And what would that be?" she smirks at me.

"You agreeing to go out with me again. I really like you and I know I'm not good at this, but I would love for you to give me a chance to at least try," I say bitting my bottom lip.

"Amy, tonight was great and I had fun and I love talking to you. I know how it can be after getting your heart broken," I start to interrupt, but she just holds up her hand and smile at me.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now, until you're ready. I just know because I can see it. That's why you struggle with dating and stuff. But I like you and I can tell you like me too, so like I said, we'll go at your pace. So, yes I would love to go out with you again," she smiles at me. Next, thing I know we are walking back to our respected vehicles and prepare to say our goodbyes.

"Can't wait for that second date Shrimp Girl," she says smiling. I burst into laughter at the name and nod at her.

"Neither can I, tonight was great Rea," I say in return. _Kiss her._ I start to lean forward and she smiles again before meeting me half way. She grabs the back of my neck, and pulls me the rest of the way. My arms go around her waist, while she cups the side of my face, thumb caressing my cheek. Her lips land on mine's, so soft it feels like they're barely there, but enough pressure to leave me wanting more. Feeling courageous, I press my lips firmly to hers and deepen the kiss, like I mean business. We move in sync for what felt like hours, but in reality was less than a minute before air becomes necessary, and we pull apart. We stand there, still locked in an embrace, looking into each others eyes and breathing each others' air.

"Wow," I breathe out.

"Wow indeed," she throws on her infamous smirk that makes me weak in the knees.

"I'll talk to you later Ames."

"Yeah you will." With a quick peck goodbye, we go our separate ways and I head home. After the twenty or so minute drive home, with a blinding smile on my face the whole way, I finally get home dead tired. I turned my phone off to give Reagan and I privacy, so once it came back to life the calls, texts, and messages came pouring in. I checked some as I walked into our building, heading straight for our apartment. As I unlock our door, I flick the lights on to find none other then my sister in a hot and heavy makeout session with...

"Well I guess you gave one hell of an apology," I smirk staring at the shocked faces of my sister and her ex-boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lauren's POV

There standing in front of me is the only person to ever completely shatter my heart.

"Why are you here?!" I raise my voice as he let himself in my apartment.

"I came to see you. I know I am the last person you want to see or talk to, but I had to at least give it a shot," he winces at my death glare.

"You're right. I don't want to talk to you, see you, or know you ever again. So get the hell out now," I say ripping the door open for him to leave my life once again.

"I can't do that without you hearing me out. Listen Lauren, I know that a lot happened and I'm sorry, but let me at least explain okay?"

"You have 10 seconds to leave my sight or the first thing I get my hands on is going straight for your damn head," I growl. He looks like he is about to back down to both my relief and sadness. _Shake it off Lauren._

"When I was first assigned to Hester, I didn't expect to meet you or anyone else for that matter that would become great friends and something more in your case," he starts off. I reach for the first thing my hand hits and throw it at him, nailing him in the head with a sofa cushion.

"Meeting you guys really changed my life and I didn't know the experience would bring me the best thing to ever happen to me," he continues. I throw another cushion which he dodges this time.

"I should have at least told you about my job. I knew I should have just stayed away, but I couldn't. So I should've been honest, but I wasn't. I hurt you and I am so sorry."

"Oh sorry? He's sorry ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for what Theo? Sorry for lying to me? Playing me? Breaking my heart? What exactly are you sorry for?" this time I threw a book at him, hitting his shoulder.

"All of it! I didn't mean for things to get so bad, you have to believe me. I may have lied about my job, age, and name, well sorta, my name is Anthony Theodore, but I never lied about us. I never faked my feelings for you or anything personal I've ever told you. What we shared was real, to an extent I guess, but very real," he says.

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say to me? You have repeatedly lied and used me for your job! You hurt me, even after I shared something I hate about myself, but you made me feel secure about it for the first time in my life. What you did was disgusting, and a fucked up thing to do!" I yell at him while throwing a water bottle at him, hitting his chest.

"I know that okay. I know I fucked up and I am hear trying to fix it. I am so very very sorry Lauren. I got too close and I became attached, but I am happy I did because it brought me you. I know I hurt you, but you have to know I never wanted that and if you give me a chance I will do everything in my power not to make you feel that again. I will never intentional hurt you again, and I know I have to work overtime to gain your trust, but I will do whatever it takes," he says, now standing directly in front of me.

"I love you Lauren. I did then and I do now so much and I'm really sorry baby," he says cupping my face in his hands. Without warning or knowing what I was doing I slapped him hard across the face.

"You hurt me. You betrayed my trust and broke my heart. You are the first boy to ever make me cry. You really fucked up when you lied to me," I say as he holds his face and his shocked face drop from what he thinks to be rejection. "You let me fall in love with you Theo and that is never easy for me. But you managed to do that and for the life of me I don't know how to stop. If you ever lie to me again, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, got it?" He nods with a smile now gracing his handsome face.

"Okay, now kiss me already before I knee you in the jewels," I say smiling up at him with tears rolling down my face. He pulls me close, wipes my tears, and caress my cheeks.

"I love you so much," he says inching closer to me.

"I love you too," I say before he captures my lips in a much anticipated kiss full of passion, hunger, lust and most of all love. Pretty soon things became beyond heated and the next thing I know we are in a heated makeout session on the sofa. With me underneath him, we engage in a little groping and neck action before I hear a voice, and we jump apart looking mortified.

"Well I guess you gave one hell of an apology."

RARARARARARARARA

Amy's POV

After hearing Lauren's version of what went down, I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Hey, you would to if you saw the damn front room looking like a hurricane ran through it.

"It's not funny, it's almost as bad as the time I walked in on you and – Nevermind, just stop laughing at me," she pouts at me. I walk over and pull her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you Laur," I say kissing her cheek which caused her to push me off her. I laugh and look around the room once more. "Now clean this shit up. Theo you are welcome to stay, but don't be too loud and please keep it in your room, I have work in the morning and plus ewww. And Lauren, I'll fill you in on the date tomorrow, so goodnight love birds," I wave goodbye as I walk to my room and change into my pajamas. I check the rest of my messages before texting Reagan that I was home and telling her to text when she reached home herself which was a little further away than mine. I quickly return Ollie and Shane's texts before finishing my nightly routine and climbing into bed. Minutes later, my phone buzzes signaling an incoming text. I check my phone and it's from Reagan. I can't help the immediate smile that crosses my face and remains there. She informs me she got home safe, we flirt a little bit, and make plans for lunch tomorrow. When we say our goodnights, I am surprised my face didn't split open from the permanent smile attached to my face. I set my alarm and put my phone on sleep mode. In no time I am dosing off with happy thoughts and anticipated days with Reagan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Amy's POV

"Hey Ames!" is the first thing I hear when I am woken up from my peaceful sleep.

"What?" I groaned back in response.

"How was it? Was it amazing? Are you guys in love? Did you kiss? Details woman, I need details," he says clearly not caring about me being annoyed.

"Shane, will you calm down a little. I just woke up and it's too early for your cheeriness."

"Spill it now Amy! I am dying to know," he states urgently. I sigh in frustration before giving him the run down of my date. He squealed, cheered, and laughed in the right places and it was good to smile like this again.

"I am so happy for you! This is huge and I'm so excited to meet her over break!" Shane and Oliver were coming for Spring Break, seeing how the other holidays are family oriented meaning we are all in different settings. When I finally hanged up on his craziness, I looked to see it was almost 10 am, meaning Reagan will be here in a few hours. I get up and decide to fix breakfast for my sister, our guest, judging by the coat and shoes on the sofa, and myself. In no time, the couple comes tumbling out of the room wrapped all in each other. I'm seriously happy that they worked their shit out because the only thing scarier then pissed off Lauren, is heartbroken Lauren.

"Morning lovebird," I say sitting the last of the food on the table before sipping my coffee.

"Hey Ames."

"Amy," Theo nods my way. I just smile and nod back. Breakfast was silent, but not uncomfortable. I sat across from my sister and her boyfriend watching them talk all cutesy and feed each other bits of food, and I couldn't help but think about a time Reagan and I will be like that. Suddenly my phone goes off with the ringer I set for Reagan, _Silver Lining_ by Jessie J. I check the message, with the biggest smile on my face. I can feel the stares and smirks from Lauren at least, but I ignore it and reply.

 **Hey beautiful ;)**

 _Hey yourself ;)_

 **Are we still on for lunch?**

 _Of course. I have no plans today so whenever you get here, I'll be ready._

 **Good to know. I have a few more minutes to my shift. Then I'll go home to get change and head your way.**

 _Sounds good. Can't wait to see you :)_

 **Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Ttyl :)**

I look up after that last text, smile still present on my face. I am met with TWO smirks staring at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Who were you texting?"

"If you must know, it was Reagan. We have plans for lunch," I inform drinking the rest of my coffee.

"So another date so soon? This must be serious," my sister teases me.

"Not serious, yet at least. I really like her though Laur. Reagan is just so amazing. She is funny, sweet, witty, smart, beautiful, sexy, and she loves music. I mean how perfect is that, especially for me. I have a good feeling about this one, I really do," I admit blushing at my strong like of someone since _her._ It's not love just yet, but it might be with time.

"Well, I'm happy for you Amy and this can be good for you. You needed to get back out there. She was never worth you losing yourself over. And she for damn sure isn't worth you putting your life on hold because she was an idiot. Take a shot with Reagan, she is amazing and you deserve to be happy," she says before squeezing my hand then standing to head back to her room with Theo.

"Theo," I say before he leaves the table. "Thank you for loving my sister," I smile at him. He smiles back and returns to Lauren's side. Yeah coming here was the best decision we've ever made.

RARARARARARARARA

Before the clock struck 12 noon, I was dressed and ready to go. We weren't leaving until maybe a little over half an hour, but I was anxious to see Rea. She texted me saying that she was heading home, then coming for me. Besides Reagan, all I could think about was what Lauren said at breakfast. Give Reagan a shot, just feel whatever I need to feel for someone who is not her. It's been two years since the break up from hell, and I allowed that to control me for so long. I am so over being afraid, of not experiencing love again because of one heartbreak. Granted it felt like a million heartbreaks in one, but still, it was time to start living again. Soon I hear the doorbell ring and I race to the door, I check my hair and such in the hall mirror, to make sure I look decent. I open the door and there she is, looking more beautiful then ever.

"Hey Am-" before she could finish that greeting, I stepped forward and sealed out lips. I know it was a little too forward and so not like me, but I went with feeling instead of my brain. She doesn't kiss back right away due to shock I'm assuming, but a few seconds go by and her hands are encasing my hips, my arms around her neck, and we kiss for what feels like an eternity, which was only about a minute. _That damn air again_. We pull apart and just stare at each other with huge smiles on our faces much like the first kiss we shared.

"That was some greeting, but I'm not complaining," she breathed.

"Sorry? I just reacted without thinking and let me tell ya, it was a nice feeling," I say making her laugh. She pecks my lips before putting some distance between us, and taking my hand.

"Are we ready to go babe?" I blush at the nickname. _Dammit, I've really need to stop with the blushing._

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and keys and we're set." I gather my belongings, before walking over to Lauren's bedroom. "I'm leaving, but come up for air every once in awhile would ya." Reagan burst into laughter before we walked out to her car hand and hand. We ended up at a small cafe that Reagan swears has the best burgers on earth. She really got me with the donut talk though. _Sneaky._ As we eat our food, we talk idly about school starting in just two days, about work, and then the status of our relationship came up.

"Amy? I'm about to ramble a lot and I just need you to listen before you say anything," I nod my head in understanding. "I've been hurt a lot by people I thought cared, but ended up not giving a damn. After my last relationship, I never wanted to get so deep and be so blind again. I put off relationships after that, just focusing on school and music. Then, I met you and you were sweet, funny, sarcastic, gorgeous and just all around amazing. I just knew I had to know you and I've loved being given the chance to. I said that we are going at your pace, and I meant it, truly I did. I just need to know one thing," I look at her quiet signaling for her to continue. "What I want is for you to know is that as of right now, we are exclusive. We don't need a label, but I have to know if you plan to run around on me, or see other people, or whatever. I don't want to be played again, especially by a beautiful girl who I really really really like. I can't go through the same things I did in my past. I haven't felt so strongly for someone in a long time and I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing," she finishes her ramble, looking at me hopefully. I stand from my seat and walk over, pulling her out of her chair. We paid for our meals and left at my instances, for the need of privacy. Once we're in her truck, things are silent until I finally speak.

"I was in sixth grade when I met my best friend, Oliver. Well he met my fist before meeting me," she looked at me in confusion. "He was dared to pull up my shirt thanks to his idiot friends and I punched him in the nose," I explain which she laughs at. "We became fast friends and along with my other friend at the time, we were inseparable until things began to change. With all the pressure of dating and everything, we dated at the end of 8th grade to the beginning of 9th grade. We broke up and remained really close after we both figured out or at least suspected we were gay. When he moved away, all I had was my other best friend at the time. I met Karma when we were 5 years old. We've always been there for each other and did everything together. She was the girl that made me question myself because there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. She was my best friend, but somehow I started seeing her as more. When I told her my sophomore year about my feelings, she actually felt the same, at least I thought. We dated for a year and a half before I realized that all I was, was a joke and pitied. She was my first love, my first lover, my best friend, my everything. That was until I found her in bed with Liam Booker, the most popular guy in school, besides my other best friend Shane. Come to find out the first few months of our relationship was true, but the rest was a lie seeing how she's been sleeping with Liam for close to a year. I don't believe I've ever felt so humiliated, low, used, betrayed, heartbroken, and shameful in my life. Needless to say, when she broke me, I just stopped, you know. I stopped trying to hear her countless apologies, I stopped listening to her excuses, I stopped feeling. She left me for him and the worst part was not losing my girlfriend, but losing my best friend. She lied, manipulated and used me all to get his attention. You see, she heard somewhere that he always wanted to sleep with a lesbian, which I feel stupid for not putting together. She always liked him and wanted him to notice her, but somehow I believed she wanted me for me. It took Shane, Lauren, and Oliver to bring me out of the dark place I was. I wasn't too bad, just a little too much drinking, not really eating, and then I just went silent and numb. I didn't want to feel, think, or talk, I just wanted to not exist. But those three wouldn't let me wallow and I am beyond grateful for that," I finish with a few tears still running down my cheeks. Reagan wiped them away and just held my face lovingly.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I'm glad you told me, and I really did mean at your pace. So if you're not ready, I completely under-" I cut her off with my lips, pulling her into a passionate and searing kiss. I put every emotion I had in me into that kiss. When we finally break away, I am smiling with tear stains still evident on my face.

"I've spent another year and a half avoided relationships, people in general except my family and Shane and Oliver. I locked myself away thinking I don't want anymore parts of this type of heartbreak. I didn't want to feel this way again about anyone. And then I met you, and for the first time I wanted to feel the butterflies every time you smiled at me. Or feel myself blush every time you called me beautiful or complimented me. I wanted to be wanted, cared for, and eventually loved by someone who made me feel special and for the right reasons instead of the wrong. I wanted to know you and for you to know me. I wanted you and I don't regret letting myself want you and hopefully have you in every way possible. I like you a lot Reagan and I now feel like I can actually do that without feeling like it's a waste of time or is just gonna lead to another heartbreak. So, yes we are definitely in this together," I tell her after catching my breath from that mind-blowing kiss.

"Reagan Ramieraz? Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? Exclusively?" I ask enjoying the different emotions going across her face ranging from shock to finally excitement.

"Amy Raudenfield? It would be my pleasure," she smiles at me. I pull her into an embrace before planting another not so innocent kiss on her lips. I couldn't help but smile the entire time and even more so on our way back to my apartment. Yeah, it was time to love again and I am really looking forward to the opportunity to love Reagan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Amy's POV

Three months, three weeks, and two days has contained the greatest moments in my life so far. That's how long I've gotten the honor to call the most amazing girlfriend in the world mine. The day we made it official was the best thing to ever happen to me in a long time. School has been great, work has been bearable, Lauren and Theo have been sickeningly adorable, and being with Reagan has been indescribable. I have also been hanging out with Rhi more and more and she is like one of my best friends these days. We have so much in common it's scary. She jokes with Rea about how me and her are the perfect match, while Lauren and Theo teases my girlfriend about how she's basically dating her sister. It's all fun and games, but sisters don't kiss or flirt or have heated makeout sessions like Reagan and I.

"Oh my gosh, that test just about killed me," Reagan says plopping down next to me on my sofa.

"Sorry babe, but at least it's over. That was your last exam before break right?" I ask as I highlight a new passage in my book for my last exam tomorrow.

"Mmmm and I am so happy about it. Speaking of break when are your parents flying in?" My parents were coming here for Christmas instead of us going home, which I couldn't be more excited about. They can finally meet Reagan who I don't have to be apart from for the holidays. You know what that means? NEW YEAR'S KISS!

"Uhmm, what's today? Wednesday? So they should be here next Thursday. Christmas is next Saturday, so they will be staying until the New Year. I am so excited, I really missed them," I gush before going back to studying.

"And I can't wait to officially meet them," she smiles at me before pecking my lips. She curls into my side and began to dose off as I finish my studies. I adore moments like this when we can just be, with no limitations or excuses. I finally finish my reading before I snuggle up to Rea, feeling so safe, so cared for, and so loved. We might haven't said the words, but the feelings are definitely there on my end.

"Shhh go back to sleep baby," I whisper after she begins to stir.

"Mmm okay, love you," she says before dosing back off. _Did she just-?_ Oh how I wish she meant that, but a sleeping Reagan is a non-coherent Reagan. I just look at her, rubbing her head as I just mesmerize, the glow of her skin, the softness of her hair, the perfection of her lips, the slope of her nose, and the flicker of her eyelids. I take in every moment because this is what I want to always remember. I want to remember loving someone who might actually love me back for the right reasons this time.

RARARARARARARARA

I never brought up the slip up from Reagan, but it never left my mind. Maybe she didn't mean to say it. Maybe she doesn't feel that way about me. Maybe I should bring it up. Maybe I should tell her I love her. Or just all together ignore it for now. I choose the latter because nothing is more embarrassing then pouring out your heart and see it fall flat on the floor. Things remain amazing however, and Reagan has even met my parents.

"Mom. Dad. This is Reagan, my girlfriend. Babe, this is my mom Farrah and my step-dad Bruce," I make the introductions.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard amazing things about you both," Rea says shaking both of their hands.

"You as well sweetheart," my mom smiles. Words can't explain how happy I am to finally have this relationship with my mom to where she can be genuinely happy for me and I can actually go to her when I need her.

"Nice to meet you kiddo." After that everything was free flowing from there. My parents met Rhi, seeing how she stayed for the holidays as well. It was an amazing experience to have my family all together with the addition of my wonderful girlfriend, new great friend, and possible future brother-in-law. Lauren, Rhi, and I helped my mom with dinner while Theo, Bruce, and Rea watched the game. Don't be fooled Reagan knows how to cook, but sports are her kryptonite which I've come to learn, so the guys won my girlfriend over me. Sitting down to dinner with some of the most important people in my life has definitely made everything up to this point worthwhile. I've come to love and appreciate my life to a new degree. I realized that no matter what has happened or what will happen in the future, I deserved to be loved and cared for. When it came time for presents, Lauren was the most excited, but it was a great evening. My mom received mostly jewelry and Bruce got a watch and season tickets. Lauren got clothes, shoes, a purse and jewelry (she gave a list) and Theo got a few shirts and cologne. Rhi got a few outfits, and earrings and Reagan got clothes, CDs, and I personally got her a heart shape necklace with her initials. As for me, I'm pretty simple to shop for. A few tops from my mom, money from Bruce, makeup from Lauren, perfume from Theo, and a bracelet from Rhiannon. The best gift of all though was something I never imagined getting.

"I know it's crazy because we're only at four months, but you deserve to feel special, the same way you make me feel special. I don't know if you heard it or not, and I know I was pretty out of it, but I remember saying that I love you. I remember saying it right before I dosed back off last week. I didn't mean to say it like that, but I did mean it. I love you Amy Raudenfeld and I am so happy having you in my life. So my gift to you is this," Reagan says before opening the small velvet box clutched in her hands. Staring back at me was a princess cut promise ring with my birthstone and name encrusted in the band. I feel myself tear up before making eye contact.

"It's beautiful baby."

"Not as beautiful as you. I wanted to give you something you could hold on to forever. I may not know what the future holds, but I am hoping that you are with me until you don't want to be. These last four months have been the most amazing times to ever happen to me in a long time and I can't wait for many more days, months, and hopefully years to come." Next thing I know, I am launching forward, and kissing her like I've never kissed her before. When we come up for oxygen, I can't do anything but stare. This is the happiest I can ever remember being. I love Reagan and if I'm lucky she will be my forever.

"I love you too Rea," she smiles before pecking my lips. Suddenly we are interrupted from our little world by our family cheering, whistling, and making kissy faces at us. We look at each other and burst into laughter. That moment was the moment that showed me that anything is possible as long as I have an open mind and an open heart. And that is how I rang in the New Year... happy. My family is all here, I miss Shane and Oliver, but some amazing friends are here. Most importantly, I fell in love again and it is the greatest feeling in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Amy's POV

I am super excited! Oliver and Shane are coming tomorrow! Okay, having my two best male friends here is gonna be a hoot and a half, but I couldn't ask for anything better. They will finally meet Reagan, we can hang out, and it will be awesome to actually see them not just through Skype or Facetime or Instagram pictures.

"Amy will you calm the hell down?! They are coming in like five hours or so away, stop pacing and jumping around. You're getting on my damn nerves," chastises Lauren who has been dealing with a rather excited me for the last week and a half.

"Exactly, they are coming here! This is gonna be so much fun! They will meet Reagan, I can show them New York, they will meet Rhiannon, we can catch up on everything, and they can meet Reagan! I mean this is so amazing, all of my favorite people besides mom and dad of course, are gonna be under the same roof for a week. How cool is all of this?" I gush, like I have been doing nonstop for days.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Thank God, I'll get it. Sit your hyper ass down," she huffs before answering the door. "Oh thank goodness! Get her before I kill her." I look towards the door and I see Reagan standing there smiling at Lauren's irritated expression.

"Hey babe," I greet walking to the door.

"Hey sweetie. I see you've been driving Lauren crazy again today," she greets me with a kiss. When we pull apart, I peck her again just for good measure. She smiles against my lips and I do the same. I will never get tired of this... ever.

"I am NOT! I'm just excited, I mean she should be too. I know even though they are always arguing that she missed Shane and Oliver. But if you stay, I promise I'll be good. You won't hear another peep out of me about how two of my best friends are coming to visit for the first time in forever," I pout. She laughs, hopefully at my adorableness.

"Somehow I doubt that, but let's give it a shot. How about a movie Ames?" I think for a moment, a movie can be nice...

"...We could make out the whole time."

"I mean sure if that's what you want," I hear my girlfriend laugh at me.

"Oh my gosh! I did NOT say that out loud," I say a little mortified, but not really.

"You did, but no worries, I love that suggestion as well," she says placing a chaste kiss on my lips before searching for a movie to pop in.

RARARARARARARARA

Shane's POV

"Would you hurry the hell up!" I shout to my unwanted companion on this journey.

"I'm coming damn!" he hollers back. Instead of driving, we actually took a goddamn plane which wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't sitting beside a fat greasy man who refused to shower and sitting in front of a lady and her crying 4 year old who wanted to play soccer on my back.

"I don't know what the rush is! We are early, so we have awhile," he says to me.

"Exactly! The sooner I get to see her, the happier I'll be. I wanna surprise her now that we are like a hour and a half early," I explain to this buffoon I'm stuck with.

"Did you just call me a buffoon?"

"Oops, that was supposed to remain a thought bubble," I quipped, not even sorry.

"Bitch," he mumbles.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oops, that was supposed to remain a thought bubble," he smirks at me.

"You know what Oliver? You didn't have to come with me! We could've came separately if I knew you were going to be so damn annoying," I roll my eyes at him. The bickering lasted a good ten minutes before our cab finally pulled up curb side. We bickered getting in, on the way, and once we actually arrived at Amy and Lauren's apartment. Coming face-to-face with my best girl friend's door, I am terribly excited and anxious. I knock delicately, yet firm enough for whoever to hear on the other side. No one came to the door, but knowing Amy, there was a spare key hidden under the welcome mat. I check the not so secret hiding place... and victory. I unlock the door, and walk in, taking in my surroundings. Amy said she would be here all day, and I can here the TV going. I head into the direction of the noise, and am very proud of the sight before me. Oliver on the other hand has his eyes bulging and his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well, well, well, you are totally forgiven for not answering the door."

RARARARARARARARA

Reagan's POV

We made good on the promise of making out the whole time we watched the movie. From the opening scene to the ending credits, hands explored curves, lips attacked lips, necks, and any exposed skin within reach. I felt like a horny teenager and I couldn't help but be seriously turned on by the events at hand. Shirts were eventually discarded and it was a heavenly sight for me. I didn't know how far we were going, but I am ready for whatever she is ready for. Though her pace has sped up with agreeing to be my girlfriend, saying I love you, and seeing each other mostly naked, we still haven't went further than making out with some skin on skin contact. I love her and I want her to be comfortable in whatever we do, but damn having a hot girlfriend and being extremely horny is so not easy for me. Suddenly, her hands are unbuttoning my jeans as she attacks my neck, causing me to moan at the hickie she is sure to be sucking into my skin. Something I don't mind, I like being marked as hers and hers alone, plus it feels so damn good. She pulls back from my neck, eyes filled with lust, want, and love. She smiles up at me and pecks my lips sweetly.

"I love you Rea," she says firmly, having more meanings then one.

"I love you too," I reply which gives her all the affirmation she needs that I want this too. I want her, all of her, with no limitations. It is her and only her for me. As she reaches her hand into the front of my jeans, she brushes up against me, causing me to moan embarrassingly loud. _Thank God Lauren and Theo are not here._ Just as my hands were making contact with her jeans now...

"Well, well, well, you are totally forgiven for not answering the door." We jump apart at the voice, clumsily I might add. I am seriously cursing the hell out of this intruder in my mind right now. Then, and only then do I hear a blood curdling scream as I am fixing my clothes. I startle and look up to see my girlfriend engulf who I assumed to be Shane and Oliver in bone crushing hugs. I look at how happy she is to finally see them and can't help but smile at her adorableness.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Your plane wasn't supposed to land for a little under two hours!" she questions excitedly.

"We wanted to surprise you because we got in a little earlier than expected. But looks like we've got our own little surprise walking through that door," Shane teases while wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes, while I just chuckle in amusement. She comes over to me, takes my hand, and finally introduces me to her friends.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Reagan, be nice Shane," she says causing Shane to roll his eyes and Oliver to laugh. "Babe, this is Shane and Oliver, my two male besties I've told you all about." I shake their offered hands and I brace myself with the interrogation that is sure to come once we are seated on the sofa.

"So Reagan. Where are you from?" Oliver starts which is kind of a relieve. No offense to Shane, but he seems way more outspoken and intimidating then Oliver. Question after question, and I feel as if I am holding my own against these guys. Sure I felt double teamed for awhile there, but soon we are all talking like we've all known each other forever. Shane is definitely more like me then I originally thought. He is very sarcastic, very proud of his LGBT status, and very opinionated. I love that he is who he is without apologies or explanations. Oliver is awesome as well though. He is more guarded and shy in a sense, but he was really friendly. Amy told me more about his past, so I completely understand his isolated nature.

"Thought I heard a couple of queens in here," we all turn to face a smirking Lauren who just walked through the door.

"Oh, my favorite BFH," Shane says running to give Lauren a welcomed yet slighted hug. I snickered at that because I've been called on many occasions a bitch from hell at my places of work.

"Oh, get off me glitter glitz," she smiles. "Hey Oliver," she says accepting his hug next. She joins us in conversation, her and Shane going back and forth the whole time, but I felt the never-ending love from all of their friendships. I catch myself once again observing Amy who is seriously the most beautiful when she's just happy. I've seen her sad, I've seen her lustful, I've seen her mad, I've seen her smiles, but to see her truly happy to be surrounded by so much love, makes me incredibly happy and lucky to have her in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 No One's POV

It's only been a few days, and Amy has very much dragged Shane and Oliver all around the city, showing them her favorite places, the people she's met, where she works, where her and Reagan like to go. It has really been an eventful time for Amy, her girlfriend, and her best friends. Today, they are all, Rhiannon included are going to a nightclub that in some ways resemble a place back home called the _Underground_.

"Amy are you ready yet?" Lauren shouts from the front room. Amy puts the final touches on her hair and makeup before leaving her bedroom to join the others.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, relax," she says finally ready. Just as she was half way to the others, who are all sitting, the doorbell rings. Amy looks around, seeing that everyone she knows and cares about are right here in her apartment. _So who the hell is at the door?_ She thinks to herself. She notices the confused looks on her friends and sister's face as well at the surprising visitor.

"Just answer the damn door already. Maybe it's that nosy ass neighbor who smells like cat piss and mothballs wanting to borrow something," quips Lauren, clearly not wanting to be bothered.

"Just a minute," Amy announces, to prevent the person from knocking once again. She opens the door, all eyes on her as she sees who is standing on the other side.

"Hi Amy," the visitor whispers which in turn caused Lauren and Shane to form a barrier, and Amy to just stand there in utter shock before collapsing with one name on her lips.

"Karma."

RARARARARARARARA

Amy's POV

I wake up to an angry Lauren arguing with someone. My mind swirling out of control and I have a huge headache. I take notice of my surroundings and find myself on the couch with my head resting on someone. I can tell it's a girl because of the soft hands raking through my hair, gently scratching my scalp. I slowly open my eyes with a groan which seems to have caught the attention of my comforter.

"Hey you," my girlfriend says, smiling sweetly down at me.

"Reagan? What happened?"

"Well, babe, you fainted just a little bit, but no real damage. You've only been out a few minutes and Theo helped bring you over to the couch. I decided to stay with you while your sister rips the girl from the door apart. Your sister may be small, but she is fiery," she chuckles at the last part. I slowly sit up. "Careful babe, you might be dizzy."

"Gosh Amy, are you okay?" Oliver rushes over after seeing that I was once again coherent. I nod my head yes as the room goes silent.

"You okay Raudenfeld? Not everyday we see you fall on your ass, oh wait... yeah we do," Lauren smirks, trying to lighten the mood, but I can see the concern.

"Oh shut it Laur," I smile at her as I finally rise up off the couch fully, a little wobbly I might add. I look around the room and take in all of the people in my apartment. Those that were invited and those who were not. I walk over to Lauren who smiles at me before moving towards Theo. I am face-to-face with my past for the first time in a long time.

"What the hell are you doing here Karma?"

"Well, you wouldn't take my calls, or answer my texts, and you didn't even say goodbye before you moved here, so I thought Spring Break, perfect opportunity to see you," she says sheepishly. "Shane told Liam where he was going and I might have told a white lie or two to get him to change our plans for Florida at the last minute."

"So it never occurred to you that me not answering you calls, texts, emails, or video requests meant that I didn't want to talk to you, like at all?"

"Amy, I know you remember? You were mad, but you can't possibly still be that mad at me. It's me. Karma, your best friend. I know what I did was wrong, but you always forgive me and I thought maybe actually seeing me would move along the process," she says actually smiling in my face.

"No, this is NOT like all of those other times Karma. During those times we were a team, we were best friends, we were together, but you broke my heart!" my voice is now way passed calm.

"Oh come on Amy. Get over it! It was over a year ago. Why is it so hard for you to just forgive me already so we can get passed this?" she said angrily which really pissed me off. _What the hell does she have to be mad about?_

"Oh hell no! Look here Ashcroft, you need to get the hell out before I drag you out!" Lauren shouts, coming up beside me.

"I'm not scared of you Cooper, so go yip somewhere else," Karma smirks rolling her eyes and folding her arms. Next thing I know, curses are flying from Lauren's mouth while Theo is holding her back which I can tell is kind of tough for him. When Lauren in fired up and ready to go, only so much can stop her.

"Karma! Will you just go? Things are getting beyond crazy and you being here is and never was a good idea," Shane says glaring at Liam who let this happen.

"Listen, Alpha Gay, this isn't high school anymore. You don't rule the halls or everyone in them. I will go when I'm ready to go and there's nothing you can do about it." I am seriously getting tired of this shit!

"Look bitch, I've been putting up with you because of Liam being my best friend, but I'm not above bitch slapping you down a few pegs!" Shane says getting angry as well now. _Oh my God, what is going on?_ I just wanted to hang out with all of the people who mean something to me and now I'm caught between them and the one person I never wanted to see again. Theo is still holding a shouting Lauren, Oliver is trying to soothe a seething Shane, and Liam and Rhiannon just look awkward as hell. Suddenly I feel a hand intertwine with mine. I look up and see my amazing girlfriend smiling at me sending her love and strength through the simplest of acts. I smile back and squeeze her hand in appreciation.

"I'm not leaving until we get passed this and Amy finally forgives me!" I hear Karma shout and that is when I really lost it.

"There is nothing to get passed! What aren't you getting when I say I want absolutely nothing to do with you?! You used and humiliated me and you think I'm just supposed to get over it because you say so. Well, you know what? I am over it, and I am beyond over you! I have great friends, real friends who care about me. I have an amazing family and a sister I never knew I wanted until she was forced into my life. I have an amazing girlfriend that I love and who loves me! I am finally happy and it had nothing to do with you!" I shout at her. She looks from me to Reagan and back at me again.

"It'll never last anyway," she smirks. "She will never love or care about you the way that I did, that I do. I was your first everything, except kiss which you gave to Gay Lord over here. She will use you and you will eventually be back. I honestly can't believe you lasted this long without me, but you'll be back." Everyone is just staring at her with daggers in her eyes, Rhiannon and surprisingly Liam as well.

"This is where I come in," Reagan smirks. She kisses my hand and lets go before coming face-to-face with one Karma Ashcroft. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, but from what I've heard things weren't always so great when you're involved. I'm a very laid back person, but don't let that fool you into thinking that I don't fight back for what I want and for the people I love. See that girl over there? The blond standing next to your boyfriend I presume. Well that's my sister, Rhiannon and I would do ANYTHING for her. She is my best friend and has always been there for me. See that spunky blond being held back by the dark gentleman. She's become a great friend and so has her boyfriend. Shane and Oliver, I am just getting to know, but I like them so they are definitely under my protection. Lastly, that beautiful blond with the long soft hair, full kissable lips, amazing eyes, and the cutest nose is my girlfriend," she smiles my way while remaining surprisingly calm the entire time she is talking. "Take a good look at that gorgeous girl that you passed up. And I won't deny that Liam over there is a looker, but he is nothing compared to that girl. She is the girl that gives her all to the people she loves. She is the girl that cares for everyone and doesn't expect yet deserves the same kind of care in return. She is the person who took a chance on me after being hurt so badly. She is the girl I love more than anything with the kindest heart and the most beautiful spirit. My point here Karma, is that you don't get to bring her down to try and build you up. You don't get to take me down without even knowing my name. You don't get to show up here and ruin my girl's happiness because you can't seem to find your own. I don't know what your deal is, but you just might need help. You and Amy are over as of right now, officially. If she decides to be your friend in the future, I will happily support her, but until that day comes... on her terms, this is over. No more calls, texts, emails, or pop up visits. It's time for you to move on, just like Amy tried like hell to do after what you did to her. As much as I am not fond of you right now, I am not mad that you existed in Amy's world because it eventually brought her to mine and unlike you I know a good thing when I see it and I don't intend to ever let it go. So if you would kindly, grab your boyfriend, who seems a little pissed, and leave that would just about make everyone's day. If you'll excuse me, we all had plans that have been pushed back long enough," she finishes to the sound of silence and awe from Shane and Rhiannon, who are smirking, Oliver, who's stunned, Lauren, who's grinning like a crazy person, Theo, who's shocked, Liam, who's glaring daggers at Karma, and me, who is so overcome with love in this moment for the girl who has become my everything. Karma on the other hand is standing there eyes-wide and watery with unshed tears and her jaw dropped in shock. She looks around, no doubt feeling a little embarrassed, grabs her purse and leaves the apartment. The silence was deafening and the tension was thick until Liam awkwardly headed towards the door.

"I uhm, I'm really sorry about all of this. I really had no idea what our change of plans were about. I was just hoping to spend some time rebuilding mine and Karma's relationship. I'm really sorry Amy and I'm happy for you," he smiles before walking out of the door with one last look at... Rhiannon. I collapse on the couch, head in my hands, just breathing for the first time since I fainted.

"Amy? Baby are you okay?" I feel Reagan sit down beside me, her hand gently bringing my face up to meet hers. I just look at her, a few stray tears rolling down my cheek without my permission. "I'm sorry if I was a little out of line. I just couldn't take it anymore after that comment. You have to know that I would never treat you like that no matter what we go through. I will never intentionally break your heart, and I will always try my best to keep you smiling and happy. I know you may be mad, but-" I cut her rambling off by pulling her into a searing kiss. I kiss her with every breath I had in me, to convey all I was feeling in that moment for her. When we finally pulled back, we were both grasping for air in the best way.

"I love you so fucking much! Thank you for coming into my life," I say leaning forward so our foreheads touched.

"I love you too Shrimp Girl," she smiles at me before recapturing my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Did you miss me?! Nah, but I'm so sorry for not updating anything in a long time! School and my sucky job has been getting in the way. I've been working on this chapter and a few others for awhile now, as well as new stories that I will start just as soon as I finish at least two more stories that are already in progress! That means a lot of more Ramy, Theoren, and whatever other ship goodness. Send prompts if you want your couple in a one-shot or story of their own. Also to those who have been wanting stories and have sent me prompts already, I am unbelievably sorry for the delay. It's all a work in progress I swear and no story will ever be left unfinished. Be patient with me because as much as I love writing, especially for you guys, school is my priority right now until graduation in just 2-3 more semesters. So here it is, the next chapter and I know it's short, but more to come! I hope you guys enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 11 Shane's POV

Well that whole encounter was something. I can't believe Liam wouldn't tell me anything about this. I can't believe he let Karma trick him like that. I followed after him while everyone else tried to calm themselves from the events that took place.

"What the actual fuck Liam?!" I whisper-shout at him when I finally caught up.

"Shane, I didn't know," he tried to explain.

"I told you not to tell her where I was going. First, it wasn't any of her fucking business and I knew she would pull some shit like this if she knew. Amy's told me about her trying to make amends and the constant calls, texts, and messages. She totally blindsided Amy thanks to you," I ripped him a new one.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it slipped. She tricked me into telling her and then wanted to change our plans because she told me Amy wanted to see her. I don't talk to Amy, so I didn't know what to believe."

"Well, why didn't you tell me this before? I would have gladly told you that Amy is perfectly happy without that she-witch in her life! Karma broke her heart and it's taken so long for her to put it back together. If your girlfriend knows what's best for her, she will stay away unless Amy says otherwise. She will not only have me or Lauren to deal with, but also Reagan because that girl will not give up without a fight," I warn him.

"I don't even know if she's my girlfriend anymore. We got into this huge fight and she stormed off. At this point, I just don't have it in me to care. I love her, but we've been falling apart for some time now and I'm just not sure if it's worth the fight anymore," he confesses.

"Karma is Karma. She's the all or nothing kind of girl. I can't stand the girl, but she has many many many MANY issues that she needs to work out on her own. Maybe it's for the best that you guys split for now and see what happens later. You're not happy and that bugs me being your best friend and all. I want the best for you and now you just have to decide if the best thing or person for you right now is Karma," I say hugging him before smiling sadly and walking away. Liam's come a long way since the craziness of Hester. For one, he fell in love and it screwed up his life just a little. Amy may hate him or strongly dislike him, but I've known him since we were kids and he has reason for what he does. They're not always the right reasons, but I know why. I mean I totally blame him for playing a hand in breaking Amy's heart, but I could never turn my back on him because he never turned his on me. He deserves to be happy just like everyone else, but I think he is just so full of guilt that he doesn't see that just yet. I walk back into the apartment to everyone grabbing their purses, keys, and wallets so that we can finally go to the club. I would have invited Liam, but I didn't want to make Amy uncomfortable.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, not wanting to leave my other best friend out in the cold. She nods her approval and we slide into her room and closed the door for privacy.

"What's wrong Shane?"

"Okay, I know I'm usually the insensitive jerk who has no remorse for calling it like I see it, but I need an enormous favor from you." I see I have her attention and decide to go for the kill. "So, how would you feel if I invited Liam to come along?" I rush out, just ripping off the band aid. I see almost every emotion cross her face.

"Why?" she says calmly, almost curious instead of angry.

"Well, I think he just broke up with Karma and he's having a really hard time. I know you hate him, but he really didn't know what the plan was and he's miserable right know."

"Shane, I don't hate him. I mean I did, but he's not the one that broke my heart, he just played a part in the result. He's not my favorite person, but I would never want my best friend to not be loyal to his. Go and invite him, it's better that he's not alone if he's so miserable. You guys wouldn't let me be alone, and I wouldn't want him to be either," she smiles at me. My love for this girl just went through the roof at her understanding and awesomeness.

"Gosh, I love you Donut Girl," I say hugging her tight.

"Love you too Queen, now let's go dance and get drunk," she winks before opening and exiting the bedroom. I leave after her and we leave out of the apartment. I spy Liam still standing where I left him looking downright sad.

"Let's go Booker," I link my arm through his.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" he questions looking at the others from the apartment coming his way.

"We are going out. We are going to dance the night away, drink until we pass out, and have the time of our lives," I leave no room for argument as I drag him out to the two cars we are taking. When we finally make it to the nightclub, drinks were a must for us all. I order a round of tequila shots, beers, and long island ice teas for Lauren and Amy because they don't wanna be drunk just buzzed. Reagan and Theo only wanted one to two beers seeing as they are the designated drivers. With Liam's help, we make it back to the table and just chill.

"Come on babe, let's dance," I hear Reagan say to Amy who happily accepted. Soon they are followed by Lauren and Theo. Rhiannon and Liam are now in a very intense conversation and I can see there just might be a spark. I do something I'm gonna regret, but I wanted to give them some privacy.

"Come on nerd, let's grind a little," I say dragging Oliver to the dance floor. Surprisingly white boy's got some rhythm.

"Not bad," I comment as we get lost in the rhythm of the music and energy of the club.

"You neither. Who knew THE Shane Harvey had a few moves up his sleeve," he quips making me want to punch him a little.

"Just when we were finally having a nice moment," I roll my eyes, but kept on dancing. "I seriously loathe you."

"Well, I loathe you too," he says wrapping his arms around my neck as we continue our dance. Suddenly the song changes into a slow groove and I look around to see all of my friends having a great time dancing with the ones they love, or the ones they're with in Rhiannon and Liam's case who joined the dance floor a little bit ago.

"Why do you loathe me anyway? What have I done for you to not like me?" he asks me as we move in sync to the slow jam. I think for a second, trying to find an answer.

"Well besides you being annoying, needing, nerdy, and out right a pain in my ass, I guess you're not all bad. I mean we do fight over Amy from time to time, but that's mostly because even though I have Liam, it's nice to have someone who really gets me you know," I confess.

"Well, Amy is all I've really got, but I share because she's too amazing not to have all the support in the world. When things were bad with home and everything, she protected me and even though I was far when everything happened with her and Karma, I protected her the best I could. I don't loathe you Shane. You work my last nerve, you're arrogant, superficial, a manwhore, cocky, a little selfish, and a pain in my ass, but I don't loathe you. I actually used to have a crush on you," he chuckles. "When Amy and I broke up it was because I liked you and she liked Karma. Who would've thought we would be sorta frenemies huh?" I'm shocked at the confession because I honestly didn't know, or didn't realize I guess.

"Really? You had a crush on me?" He nods in affirmation at me.

"Small, but it was there," he blushes just a little.

"I did not know that. Sorry I didn't know that," I say sincerely.

"It's cool, everything happens for a reason I guess. We've all moved on and grown up into our own persons. I'm actually proud of us and how we're for the most part becoming decent independent people," he smiles.

"You're so soft," I tease because I can't really help it.

"Maybe to you, but I'm pretty badass when you least expect it," he winks at me sending a slight, yes _slight_ shiver down my spine.

"I may have misjudged you nerd," I breathe out.

"Same." Next thing I know we are kissing, slow and chaste at first. But after while it's a full fledged makeout session on the dance floor with lips, tongues, teeth, moans, alcohol and wandering hands. I can't remember the last time I've ever been kissed so passionately yet so tenderly. It was almost like he cared and I felt safe no matter how gay that sounded in my head. When air became a must, we pull apart breathing heavily.

"Wow," he breathes out.

"Yeah." I then realize that the music stopped and I felt eyes staring our way. I slowly turn my head, he does the same, and we are met with several pairs of eyes belonging to our friends. Everyone is smirking at us, with the exception of Amy and Liam who are just staring with their mouths hanging open. I collect myself relatively quick before letting go of Oliver with my hand yet still touching his arm, liking the contact more then I would ever admit.

"Okay okay. Nothing to see here, move along people," I say before dragging my makeout partner by the hand, back to the table.

"What the hell is this?" Amy questions, still in awe as her and the others come back to the table as well.

"Oh come on Amy, you can't be that dense. You knew this would happen eventually. Please, the way they fight, I think we're all more surprised that the sexual frustration didn't erupt sooner," Lauren mocks. I just glare her way while Oliver just rolled his eyes. "Besides, everyone except maybe Queenie over here knew that little Ollie had the hots for Shane," she continues before sipping her drink.

"Shut up Lauren. It was a kiss, a damn good kiss," I gaze over at Oliver for emphasizes. "But it was a kiss. When we figure out what's going on, we'll let you know. Until then shut the hell up and let's talk about someone else," I say desperately wanting to change the subject. I don't know what this meant between Oliver and I. He's into relationships, monogamy, love, and all that other shit. Me on the other hand, I've never really had a serious relationship. Yeah I am a little tired of the same old routine of one night stands, casual sex, and bar hoping. I'm not in high school anymore and though I'm still young, sometimes I look at my friends and wonder about what the hell I just might be missing out on. Thankfully the subject switched from us to Liam and Rhiannon when they saw the glances, blushing, and arm touching. But I couldn't help but wonder about what that kiss meant to Oliver, and what I want it to mean to me.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't keep apologizing because I will forever be sorry! Things were tough for a while there, but some things are now looking up for little old me. I love the continued support and concern for those who messaged me. I am forever grateful that you guys like what I do almost as much as I do. My endless appreciating to each and every one of you xoxoxo

Chapter 12 Amy's POV

When the clock struck 2 am, everyone was pretty much ready to go. Almost everyone was pissy drunk with the exception of Reagan, Theo, and myself. We all piled into our respective cars and drove off towards my apartment. Theo was staying with Lauren obviously, Shane and Oliver were bunking in the guest room, and I made sure that Rhiannon was okay to share the living room with Liam. He's really not a bad guy when he wasn't trying to ruin my life all those years ago. We actually had a pretty nice conversation at the club away from the others.

Back at the club...

 _"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry Amy, for everything. I also wanted to thank you for letting me tag along."_

 _"It's fine really. Despite what you think, I don't hate you Liam. Yeah, I was pissed that you played a part, but I never knew you enough to outright hate you," I confess to him._

 _"I would understand if you did though. I really liked Karma and all I saw was a challenge when you two were together. Me, being so used to getting what I want, I accepted that challenge. My intentions were fucked up, but I didn't really see the damage I was doing to you. I honestly thought you guys broke up a long time ago after we first started messing around. She told me you guys were just faking it and that you guys weren't really together to begin with. When I found out you guys were very much together, I felt hella guilty and wanted to call everything off. Karma wouldn't let me, and I was so in love at that point that I was blinded by the manipulation. Things never really got better after everything came to light. I had Karma, but she was practically obsessed with winning you back even though she was with me. I soon realized that she wanted that hold on you that she used to have, that need to have you there no matter what fucked up shit she put you through. That's when I knew it wouldn't really last because she just wanted control over everything and everyone. Us coming here was the final straw for me. Not only did she completely disturb your new life here with the people you cared about, but she used me and my best friend to get to you. I was done being her puppet and I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to be apart of your little family, even for a little while." After hearing all of that, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic to his Karma story. Everything he's feeling now, I used to feel on a daily basis. There was no escaping Karma when I was younger because no matter what she did or said to hurt me, I loved her too much to leave her._

 _"I really appreciate that Liam. You don't know how bad I needed to hear that, I didn't even know, but I'm glad we had this talk. You're more than welcome to be apart of this little family, but you have to promise me one thing..." He nods his head for me to continue. "Don't hurt Rhiannon. She is my family now and no matter what happens with me and Rea, she is so important to me. Don't hurt her and also don't hurt us. All of us are in this world together trying to make something of ourselves, you are now apart of that world, don't take it for granted okay?"_

 _"I promise," he assures and for some reason I actually believe him. To his surprise and my own, I embrace him in a friendly hug. Like I said, I didn't know him well enough to hate him. Now that I know a little bit, he's not so bad after all._

"So, are you okay with everything that happened today?" I look up to my amazing girlfriend and smile.

"I really am. Things went a little batshit crazy a second there, but it was a good night overall. Everyone came back with a smile so I call that a victory. Not to mention Rhi came back with a little something for herself," I wiggle my eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Are you sure she's safe with him? I mean, what he did to you was unforgivable, yet you forgave him. I don't want my sister hurt, the way you were babe," she pouts a little. I kiss the pout away.

"He didn't do anything that wasn't allowed by Karma. This was her doing, he was just a pawn in her plan. I talked to him and he's not as bad as everyone would think. I don't fully trust him yet, but he knows that if he hurts Rhiannon in anyway, I will castrate him, not to mention he would have you, Shane, Lauren, Theo, and I'm pretty sure Oliver to worry about. He made some mistakes, but he's not the terrible person he was painted as in high school," I explain to her.

"Well, I trust you and if you have just the tiniest amount of faith in him, then I will follow your lead," she says right before kissing me again. Instead of the PG kiss from before, this kiss turned intense, passionate, searing, all while remaining loving and tender. Soon hands were roaming and clothing were removed. Reagan kissed down my body, setting every inch of my skin on fire. I'm writhing at the intensity, at the intimacy of being with her like this. As she makes her way down further, I breathe heavily, moaning her name. She smiles up at me as she removes my last piece of clothing, my boy shorts. Dipping her tongue inside my belly button, I shutter with pleasure. She's being gentle, but I'm getting impatient. Suddenly, her hand is cupping where I need her most, her left massaging my breast. I moan loudly, so loud that I'm sure everyone in the apartment building heard me. She idly rubs her hand slowly up my slit and brushing that sweet sweet bundle of nerves. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but my body is simply vibrating from her touch. Her kisses my lower belly, right above my sweet spot and then softly licks my clitoris. My breath hitch and all my brain can register is her name. I moan her name, begging for more. Done with her teasing to my utter pleasure, she dives in sucking my mound as she rubbed my slit, making me drip. My breath is labored and my body is thrashing all over the bed. At this point, I am drenched and pleading for more. As she sucks, kisses, licks, and nibbles at my sweet spot, her fingers finally enter my wet cavern. She starts off slow not to hurt me, it's been awhile, but soon she speeds up and brings me close to the edge before stopping all together.

"What the hell?" I look up at my girlfriend with her shit eating grin.

"I just wanted to join in on all the fun," she smirks. Losing her purple with black trim lace panties, she kisses me quickly before adjusting us head to feet. I quickly catch on and set myself to go to work. I start off slowly with kitty licks and light sucks. As I tease, she plunges two fingers into me with a pleasurable force. That got my attention, leading me to quit the teasing and dive in like I so desperately wanted to. She moans into me as I moan into her, tongues plunged deep into each other. She rubs and pinches my clit, making me see stars. I up my efforts by inserting two fingers hilt deep. She fucks my fingers, new stopped her assault on my clit. I can tell she's close by her slacked movements, so I go faster, harder, and deeper as I suck hard on her bundle of nerves. Within seconds, she screaming my name and tumble over the edge. Her moans, still attached to my mound, sends me tumbling after. She climbs back up to the bed, kissing me all over along the way. She smiles at me, and I return it.

"I love you," she whispers lovingly. I kiss her softly, savoring the taste on my tongue.

"I love you too." And I did, so much. We cuddled close. Skin to skin, chest to chest, I felt warm, safe, and loved.

Shane's POV

"What the hell just happened?" I hear from the other side of the bed. I sighed and stretched my sore muscles.

"I rocked your world," I answered with a smirk. Chuckling he slaps my chest and moves in closer. I put my arm around him and just breathe him in. Never in a million year would I have thought that I would be in this predicament, let alone with Oliver. I was the love 'em and leave 'em sort of guy. I didn't cuddle, I didn't stay over, and I definitely didn't bask in the feeling of another body so close to mine. I felt at peace and that's never happened before.

"So what now?" I rolled my eyes. He's such a girl, but in all honestly I don't know.

"What do you want?" I simply ask in response.

"Shane. I know your type. I know what you're capable of and what you're known for. You and Liam have had the same reputation since freshman year. I like relationships. I like thinking about planning dates, holding hands, and long slow kisses. I like calling someone my boyfriend, and for someone to call me his. So the better question is.. What do you want?"

"Hell, if I know. I've never done this before," I shrugged off his question. Looking at his face, I could tell I hurt him. And for once, I felt so damn guilty.

"I've never done this before," I whispered. "When I was with Duke or James or any of those other guys, it was strictly sex. Yeah, Duke and I dated for a while, but while I thought we were exclusively together, he was sleeping with every gay man in town. I don't know how to be anyone's boyfriend. I don't know how to accept someone as mine. All I know is that I like you, for whatever reason, I really do and I'll try as long as you will. But you have to be patient with me. You are used to this type of shit and me, I'm used to the old hump and dump."

"Well, lucky for you, Amy taught me all I need to know about being someone's boyfriend." We both fell into a fit of laughter. It still amazes me how those two pretended for so long when they were both so obvious.

"So, we're in agreement? We're gonna try this... thing out?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." He looks at me and all I wanted to do was kiss him. So that's exactly what I did.


End file.
